Trials Of The Heart
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Lettuce is being tested on her love for Pai by becoming a heroine and all... re-write of Tokyo Mew Mew.
1. Lettuce a Mew?

**Jazz: Woo! ^-^ Another PaiLett, thanks to Saba-chan for beta reading this and thinking of a title and summary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Two teenage girls ran around, laughing. A red-haired girl and a dark-haired girl were watching their green-haired friend, Lettuce.  
Lettuce was looking up at Pai, who let out a small, easily unoticed, smile.

"Ano... Honda-kun, would you like to come to the Red Data Animals exhibit, this Saturday with me?" Lettuce stammered. Pai seemed slightly taken aback, but accepted gladly.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the station at nine." Pai grunted, a smile of amusement still playing on his lips. He darted off in a jog to the football field to catch up with his friends.

Lettuce stood there, then couldn't stop jumping.

Ichigo and Minto ran from the corner. They linked hands and started jumping up and down.

"You did great Lettuce!" Ichigo said.

"You finally asked Honda-san." Minto smiled with content.

--

Lettuce lay on bed in a daze, smiling. _Yes, a date with Honda-kun! I'm so happy, I'm so.... LATE!!_

Lettuce fell out of bed and moaned. She stood up and tugged her nightie off, throwing a skirt and T-shirt on in the process. Lettuce quickly brushed her hair, braiding it as she did so.

Lettuce ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple, seeing as she was too late for breakfast.

"Lettuce, don't you want to-"

"Bye, Oka-san!"

_BANG!_

Lettuce slammed the door and sprinted up the road, eating the apple. She couldn't give herself time to savour the bittersweet taste, as she arrived at the station and stopped at a shop window. Lettuce soothed her hair down and tossed the apple into the bin.

Lettuce walked towards Pai, who instantly turned to her with a complacent expression.

"Errrrrrr-"

"Cat got your tounge?" Pai smiled, slightly amused at the situation.

"Ano... gomen, I'm late Honda-kun..."

"You're not late, you're early."

Lettuce turned bright red.

--

Lettuce stood beside Pai on the train, the scenery outside but a blur.

_Great, my first date with Pai and I couldn't say anything- Wait, why did I call him Pai? Oh, I don't know. Pai, Honda Pai. His name is so sweet. Hmmm, I would be Honda Lettuce, if we got married._

"Lettuce, we're here."

"Huh?"

Pai showed one of his rare grins of amusement and took Lettuce's hand, pulling her along in a hurry. It would be hard to blame people for accusing Lettuce of being a tomato in a second life, her red tainted with embarassment.

--

"Lettuce, look, a rare picture of a Finless Porpoise."

Lettuce looked at the picture and smiled.

"So, there's not a lot of these little guys left, how sad."

"Hmmmm, when do you have to be back, Lettuce?"

"Eight."

"Let's go to the park for a while, it's only six."

Pai and Lettuce walked out, going under the arch.

--

"Ryou, come here." Keiichiro called.

Ryou walked over and looked at the computer.

"I think we've found her."

--

Lettuce and Pai walked upon the grassy hills of the park as the sun started to set slowly. Lettuce looked up at Pai, unable to stifle her happiness.

"Thank you, Honda-kun, for coming with me."

Pai was getting annoyed with how many times this girl had made him smile in amusement.

"That's alright, I was meaning to go, anyway. Lettuce, there's something I would like to tell you."  
Lettuce turned to look at Pai, Pai looking down at her.

"I don't know how to say this, but..."

_It's OK, I understand. I feel the same way._

"I really enjoyed being with you today." Pai smirked.

Lettuce went bright red and nearly fell over in bliss.

"Something wrong, Lettuce?" Pai asked, amused.

"No, ah-"

Lettuce tripped over a tree root and tumbled towards the ground. The world seemed to spiral in front of her.

Pai caught her.

Lettuce looked up at Pai and felt the rise in temperature again, her face becoming a dark shade of red.

"I've got you, Lettie."

Pai placed Lettuce on the ground gently.

"I think I'll get you a drink."

Pai walked off.

_Did he call me Lettie? I was in his arms... _

Lettuce smiled and started rolling across the grass.

--

"I can't believe it, we're putting the world in her hands. Ryou said, his back against the wall.

"Say what you want, Ryou, but fate chose them." Keiichiro said, handing a pair of goggles to Ryou, who put them on.

Ryou pressed the button.

--

The ground began to shake. Lettuce nearly fell over. People ran for cover and the vending machine nearly landed on Pai, who easily dodged it.

A red light wrapped itself around Lettuce.

Lettuce looked around. A Finless Porpoise swam up to Lettuce and nudged her. Lettuce looked down and it swam inside her.

Lettuce slowly woke up. _Mmmmmm, it's so warm._

Lettuce shot up and looked around.

"Ah, what happened, Honda-kun?"

"You were asleep. Here's you drink. Your first one got warm."

"Y-You stayed here?"

"Yeah, it's been fascinating watching the sun go down and listening to you speak in your sleep."

Lettuce turned red and looked away.

_Watching the sun go down, huh? I can't believe I talked in my sleep._

"I'll walk you home."

Pai pulled Lettuce up and they walked to her house.

"Ja ne, Honda-kun." Lettuce smiled.

Pai waved and walked home.

--

Lettuce sat in class with Minto and Ichigo. Lettuce started to hum a tune. Ichigo looked at Lettuce, confused.

"Lettuce, when did you start singing like a Finless Porpoise?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

--

Lettuce walked around the park. _I stood here when the ground shook and a red light appeared._ Lettuce sighed and walked back home, somewhat dissapointed. She spotted Pai during her journey, who seemed to be searching for her.

"Lettuce, are you here?" Pai called.

Lettuce looked up and saw Pai running. Lettuce followed.

"Honda-kun!" Lettuce called.

Lettuce stopped and looked around. _How did I get here?_

An infuser floated up to a rat and dived inside of it. The rat grew and broke the bench in half. Pai looked around and kneeled down, trying to think  
of what caused it.

Lettuce ran down the path. Pai was up ahead, Lettuce smiled. Lettuce saw a giant tail appear and shrieked.

The mist went away and there stood a big rat. Pai looked up in fear.

"Honda-kun!" Lettuce cried.

Pai looked her way but the rat swung its tail at Pai. Pai flew through the air and landed on the ground. Lettuce ran up to Pai and  
kneeled beside him. She began to shake his shoulders, but he had been knocked out completely.

The rat swung its tail at Lettuce. She closed her eyes on impact, fearign the worst but she was caught by a black silhouette of a boy. They were transported to a tree, where Lettuce met her saviour.

She looked up and saw the aquamarine eyes and blonde hair of a boy. She pushed him away.

"What are you doing?!"

"I think you should be more worried about him." Ryou said.

Lettuce looked down and the rat got ready to attack Pai. Lettuce gasped and Ryou pushed her out of the tree. LLettuce stumbled towards the ground, the rat slowly approaching her.

"Um, nice rat." Lettuce stuttered.

"Here, use this!"

Ryou threw a yellow egg-shaped pendant at Lettuce. She caught it and began to examine it with intrigue and confusion.

"Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorphosis!" Ryou yelled.

Lettuce transfromed. She looked down and gasped. Lettuce had a green bathing suit on and green knee-high boots. Two Porpoise antennaes poked out of her hair and her hair was tied up.

The rat dived at Lettuce as she somersaulted into the air.

Lettuce landed on the park wall.

"Lettuce Castanets!"

Two green castanets appeared in Lettuce's hands. She stared down at the rat.

"Well, I geuss it's time to blow this rat away. For the future of Earth, I'll be at your service!"

Ryou's eyes widened as he gasped.

"Ribbon Lettuce, FLASH!"

A wave of water hit the rat. The infuser came out and a little pink fuzzball ate it. The rat ran away. Lettuce jumped down and detransfromed. She ran over to Pai.

"Honda-kun! Wake up!" Lettuce cried.

"Don't worry, your friend is going to be alright." A voice spoke out.

A man with a brown ponytail walked towards them. He took Lettuce's hand and gently kissed it. Lettuce went bright red.

"I am very honoured to meet you, Lettuce"

"Um, thanks."

"I'm Akasaka Keiichiro, this is my partner Shirogane Ryou. Your life is never gonna be the same again, we need you to defend the Earth from aliens."

"B-But what about Honda-kun, is he alright?"

"He's fine, just a bit shaken."

"What you saw is a Chimera Animal, you're a Mew whether you like it or not." Ryou smirked.

"Gomen, but I have to say you're being a jerk. Am I the only one?"

"Come back to the cafe and we'll tell you everything."

--

**Extras **

**Take 1**

The rat swung its tail at Lettuce. A black firgue grabbed Lettuce and pulled her into the tree. Lettuce looked up at Pai. Pai smiled and held Lettuce close.

"Did you really think I was gonna let Shirogane do this?" Pai said, glaring at Ryou.

**Take 2**

Lettuce landed on the park wall.

"Lettuce Castanets!"

Two green castanets appeared in Lettuce's hands. She stared down at the rat.

"Well, I guess it's time to blow this rat away. For the future of Earth, I'll be at your service!"

Ryou's eyes widened as he gasped.

"Ribbon Lettuce, FLA-

"OMG, LETTUCE IS A MEW MEW, WHAT DO I DO?" Pai yelled, running around.

Chris appeared and teleported Pai away.


	2. Mint and Ichigo Mews

**_Jazz disclaims Tokyo Mew Mew, but owns the story. This has been beta read by Saba's Reflection... BOW DOWN TO ME!_**

**Jazz: ¬.¬ Saba...**

**Saba: This is a good time to run, right?**

**Akite: AKITE!**

**Saba: No, not you!**

**Jazz: Yes, it is a good time to run... - demonic eyes -**

**Akite: Meep. o.o**

**Saba: - runs - YOU'LL SUBMIT ONE DAY!**

**Jazz: RUN, BITCH , RUN!**

**Akite: Jazz-san swore!**

**Audience: GASP!**

**Jazz: AHHHHH!**

**Trials of the Heart**

* * *

Lettuce, Ryou and Keiichiro walked to Cafe Mew Mew. Keiichiro pushed the door open and Lettuce walked in.

"It's so kawaii!" Lettuce smiled.

"Oh, God." Ryou muttered.

Keiichiro walked up to Lettuce.

"This will be your partner in crime and he will help you. He will inform you when danger is near."

Keiichiro held up a little pink fuzz ball. Lettuce smiled as it floated towards her.

"I shall call you Paish." Lettuce smiled.

"Naming it after your boyfriend, are we?" Ryou smirked.

"Honda-kun is not my boyfriend!" Lettuce went red.

Ryou laughed and flicked her nose.

"You need to find the other Mew Mews."

"How will I know if they are... Mew Mews?"

"Each Mew Mew has got a mark on their body. You'll work here aswell."

"Whoa, I didn't think it was a real cafe. I haven't got any mar- Ah! When did that get there?! Make it go away!" Lettuce begged.

"No can do, it comes with the being a superhero."

"Anything else I should know?"

"No."

Lettuce walked out of the cafe and went home.

* * *

Lettuce walked to the library with Ichigo and Minto. Pai was up ahead.

"Honda-kun!" Lettuce called.

Pai turned around and grunted. Making sure nobody was around to witness this, Pai walked over. Ichigo and Minto smirked, then walked off.

"How are you?" Pai asked, his arms folded across his lap.

"Fine, thank you."

Lettuce blushed as she accidentally dropped her bag, books fell out all over the place. Lettuce and Pai bent down to pick them up. Their hands touched and Lettuce blushed. Two white ribbons popped out.

"Ah!" Lettuce yelped.

"What's the matter?" Pai asked, turning his head around.

"Nothing!" Lettuce turned his head back.

Lettuce quickly grabbed her books and stuffed them in her bag. Lettuce stood up and covered her head with one of the books.

"Oh, look at the time! I better get going, I'm late!" Lettuce cried.

Lettuce ran off at top speed, leaving Pai stood up.

* * *

Lettuce marched into the cafe. Ryou looked up and smiled.

"You didn't say they would pop out!" Lettuce yelled.

"It must have slipped my mind." Ryou smirked. Lettuce tried to keep calm. This couldn't be happening.

"Slipped your mind... I'm sorry but you are truly a jerk!" Lettuce cried.

"Lettuce-san, we need you to go and start looking for new members." Keiichiro said, coming in before it got worse.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to Ichigo-san's tonight." Lettuce said.

"Well, could you look tomorrow."

"Hai, I better get going... ja ne!"

Lettuce walked out and headed towards Ichigo's place.

* * *

Lettuce knocked on the door. Ichigo opened the door and pulled her in. She dragged her upstairs into her room. Minto sat there, a pair of wings sticking out and a blue bird tail. Minto didn't look very happy.

"Look, I'm turning into a brid!" Mint cried.

Lettuce giggled and Minto sent her a death glare.

"It's not funny!" Minto pouted.

"I need to take you somewhere... I promise it'll explain your... um, wings and tail." Lettuce stammered, her face painted in a mild red.

"Ano... Lettuce-chan, I've got cat ears and a tail!" Ichigo shrieked, her hands placed upon her head. Minto quietly snickered to herself and Lettuce sighed.

Lettuce pulled them downstairs.

* * *

Lettuce walked into the cafe, pulling Ichigo and Minto behind. They attempted to hide their animal parts, but to no avail. The girls grew red at the sight of two men, and the girls were in nothing but their pajamas.

"Shirogane-san, Akasaka-san, my friends are Mew Mews!" Lettuce shouted.

Ryou and Keiichiro walked up to them. Ichigo looked at Ryou and hearts appeared in her coffee brown eyes. Minto smirked at this.

"Ah, yes, two more Mew Mews." Keiichiro said, a wide grin across his face.

"The iromote wildcat and the blue lorikeet." Ryou said.

Paish floated up to them. Paish opened his mouth and two pendants fell out. Minto and Ichigo caught them with ease.

"Kawaii, what's his name?" Ichigo asked.

"Ask Lettuce." Ryou smirked.

All eyes cornered Lettuce.

Lettuce went red and looked at the floor. "His name is... P-Paish." Lettuce stuttered.

"You named him after Honda-san, that's so sweet!" Ichigo said.

Lettuce smiled and Minto went home. Lettuce and Ichigo ran after her.

* * *

Lettuce, Minto and Ichigo sat on the couch watching the television. Lettuce glanced at her watch.

"Ichigo-san, we need to get home, it's late." Lettuce said.

"Yeah, Otosan will have a fit if I don't get back soon!"

Ichigo and Lettuce walked out.

Miki walked out and sat on the steps. An infuser floated up to him and engulfed him completely.

Miki walked back in and Minto looked at him.

"Miki, what's wrong?" Minto asked.

Miki grew into a big white dog that had some red streaks. Minto gasped and screamed.

Paish grew bigger and looked at Ichigo and Lettuce.

"Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal!" Paish screamed.

"Wha-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Minto screamed.

Lettuce and Ichigo ran back into Minto's place. Miki looked at them and dived.

Lettuce grabbed Ichigo and somersaulted into the air. As they were doing this Lettuce had pulled her pendant out and transformed.

"Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorpho-sis!" Lettuce yelled.

Lettuce was her Mew form and Ichigo and Minto did the same.

"Mew Mew Minto-!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry-!"

"Metamorpho-sis!"

Minto's Mew form was a short, tight, light blue dress. Mint's hair turned blue and she had gloves that reached her wrists with a white trim. Mint had light blue ankle boots on, also with a white trim. Minto's wings and tail popped out.

Ichigo was wearing a pink dress. Ichigo's hair turned a sugary pink and her ears and tail popped out. Ichigo had scarlet gloves on, with a ribbon one leg. Ichigo had scarlet, knee-high boots.

"Whoa...." Ichigo and Minto whispered in unison.

"Look out!" Lettuce yelled.

Miki dived at Minto.

Minto jumped into the air.

"Minto Arrow!" Minto summoned.

A arrow appered in Minto's hands and Minto aimed at Miki with precise accuracy.

"Ribbon Minto ECHO!" Minto cried.

An arrow hit Miki. Miki backed up and Ichigo looked at Lettuce.

"Now, Lettuce!" Ichigo called.

"Lettuce Castanets!"

Lettuce looked at Miki.

"Ribbon Lettue FLASH!"

Lettuce's attack made the infuser come out of Miki. Paish ate the infuser. Paish tweeted happily.

"Miki!" Minto called.

Miki jumped into Minto's arms.

Ichigo and Lettuce smiled.

"Hey, why aren't I back to normal?!" Minto cried.

Lettuce giggled.

"It's not funny!"

* * *

**Extras**

**Take 1**

"How will I know if they are... Mew Mews?"

"Each Mew has got a mark on their body. You'll work here aswell"

"Whoa, I didn't think it was a real cafe. I haven't got any mar- Ah! When did that get there?! Make it go away!" Lettuce begged.

"Wait a minute..."

"YOU PERVERT, PUTTING THAT MARK THERE!" Lettuce yelled, pointing at her chest vigorously.

"I didn't! Your Honda-san put it there." Ryou smirked, thinking Lettuce would begin to yell at Pai once she found him.

Hearts appeared in Lettuce's sapphire eyes.

"Honda-kun..." Lettuce murmured, "Where is he?"

"Zuka said he's just gone to get a drink." Koki said.

Lettuce skips off to find Pai, then...

"Chris! Put Lettuce down!" Pai yelled.

"Ahhh, you're no fun." Chris moaned.

"Honda-kun..."

"Lettuce..."

"Honda-kun..."

"Oh, Lett-

"Chris! Bring Honda-kun back!" Lettuce screamed.

**Take 2**

Lettuce blushed as she accidentally dropped her bag, books fell out all over the place. Lettuce and Pai bent down to pick them up. Their hands touched and Lettuce blushed. Two white ribbons popped out.

"Ah!" Lettuce yelped.

"What's the matter?" Pai asked, turning his head around.

Pai smirked.

"You really need to control yourself better.

Pai reached up and gently stroked Lettuce's white ribbons. Lettuce blushed darker.


End file.
